廚師傑米奧利佛
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 3634 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-12 16:17:27 看板 Gossiping作者 web946719 (韋伯就是漏氣依舊) 標題 問卦 廚師傑米奧利佛(Jamie Oliver) 時間 Tue Jul 12 13:23:30 2016 傑米奧利佛(Jamie Trevor Oliver) 英國廚師與烹飪推廣家 這幾年常常在TLC看到他 號稱擅長用有機食材做健康料理 曾經計劃改造英國學校的供餐 他的節目也通常是以一般家庭可以做的料理為賣點 可是看他的料理根本很恐怖啊 特別那個油都加不用錢的 每次都在那邊講「加一點橄欖油」然後狂噴上去 我記得他說過煎荷包蛋要先熱一公分深的油... 正常家庭會這樣吃嗎 有沒有傑米奧利佛的八卦 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 49.217.146.31 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1468301014.A.DBE.html → sclbtlove: 浮誇1F 07/12 13:23 推 kawazakiz2: 手是上帝給你最好的廚具（捏爛2F 07/12 13:24 → JuiFu617: 菜的本體是橄欖油3F 07/12 13:24 推 gaym19: 橄欖油之神4F 07/12 13:24 → s540421: 藝人5F 07/12 13:24 → JuiFu617: 跟日本的速水一樣，加油不用錢6F 07/12 13:24 推 YiGangYiTiao: 在節目中直接宰羊7F 07/12 13:24 → ss0929: 米其林幾顆星 有人知道嗎?8F 07/12 13:25 推 peterliam: 你剛剛看完TLC對吧9F 07/12 13:25 推 kikikinds: Jamie Oliveoil10F 07/12 13:25 推 a2156700: 最近看有好一點 什麼低卡路里之類的11F 07/12 13:25 推 a894392000: 真的 每次看橄欖油加成那樣都覺得濠洨不用錢12F 07/12 13:25 推 allure1: 越來越胖了13F 07/12 13:25 → YiGangYiTiao: 最早好像是提倡要吃食物的原味不吃加工食品而打響14F 07/12 13:25 → ss0929: 他好像開很多餐廳15F 07/12 13:25 → YiGangYiTiao: 名號的16F 07/12 13:25 推 samtony: 他就愛吃橄欖油、辣椒、檸檬17F 07/12 13:26 → JuiFu617: 他好像有減肥了18F 07/12 13:26 推 winered: 花30分鐘上菜 花三小時掃廚房19F 07/12 13:26 推 not5not6not7: 他上次做一個Chicago deep dish被砲到體無完膚20F 07/12 13:26 推 kawazakiz2: http://imgur.com/ksJtfHz 橄欖油界的東方橫綱21F 07/12 13:26 圖 推 c19911127: 餐廳很普22F 07/12 13:26 推 kian0000: 不洗菜的...23F 07/12 13:28 推 tiefblau: https://youtu.be/TsTWFsEi0aE 撒油空中差可擬24F 07/12 13:29 Jamie Oliver and Olive Oil - YouTube The olive oil diet. 推 ray30825: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsTWFsEi0aE25F 07/12 13:30 Jamie Oliver and Olive Oil - YouTube The olive oil diet. → turnpoint: 吃油配菜26F 07/12 13:30 推 zzz71084482: 你正常家庭怎麼吃 去看早餐店便當店炒飯怎麼加油才可27F 07/12 13:32 → iconicotrico: 動不動就一把香菜下去…嗚嗚28F 07/12 13:32 → TheFaith: 怕，而且那個還是加不知道甚麼來頭的油，用橄欖油好歹29F 07/12 13:32 推 XDXDXD8022: KIDS FOOD SHOULD BE HEAVY30F 07/12 13:33 推 kerodo: 看他帶著戒指做菜才可怕。。吃金屬嗎31F 07/12 13:33 → TheFaith: 安全一點... 外食族吃的絕對比他煮的更油...32F 07/12 13:33 推 hunterh01: 他是賣油的，你看到的那些菜是用來提升油的味道的33F 07/12 13:34 → msk127: 他煮的食物除了橄欖油用量大以外其他還好阿34F 07/12 13:34 推 Norther: 這男人好像沒有洗手的習慣35F 07/12 13:34 推 vimeo: a little bit of olive oil36F 07/12 13:34 → msk127: 網路上有他教小朋友做菜的影片 刀工還不錯37F 07/12 13:34 推 kawazakiz2: 但是他至少都會自己吃，戈登就算自己的烹飪節目也不吃38F 07/12 13:35 我是以我自己經驗 覺得他油加太多R 他今天又不是教餐廳料理 ※ 編輯: web946719 (49.217.146.31), 07/12/2016 13:37:19 → kawazakiz2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TllPrdbZ-VI 刀工39F 07/12 13:36 How to chop an ONION using CRYSTALS with Jamie Oliver - YouTube Jamie Oliver talks us through his amazing Onion cutting shortcut! Now be warned this technique may take years to master. Celebrity chef Jamie Oliver talks us... 推 AiManX: https://youtu.be/-9p31reoSD8?t=5m40F 07/12 13:37 Jamie Oliver's principles for superb salads - YouTube Principles of superb salads. Video taken from Jamie's app www.jamieshomecookingskills.com 推 Vassili242: 最近狂愛加香菜 什麼都要加一堆香菜 噁到爆41F 07/12 13:37 → rofellosx: 他真的是廚師?42F 07/12 13:37 推 yangtsur: 讓我們加點橄欖油 (整瓶倒下去43F 07/12 13:39 推 casd82: 我覺得還不錯啊44F 07/12 13:40 推 ronnyvvang: 阿雞師任何食材也是先過油45F 07/12 13:40 → kawazakiz2: 橄欖油不是有個味道，加太多應該很難吃吧46F 07/12 13:40 推 ptt95784: 香菜也是一敗加下去的47F 07/12 13:40 推 kid1412sonic: 狂到連姓氏都改成橄欖油48F 07/12 13:40 → QQ5566: 板上的人 買得起橄欖油嗎?49F 07/12 13:40 → rofellosx: 乾 這油到處加 ...50F 07/12 13:41 推 tony22725385: 外國的八角是不是味道比較淡啊 之前看他們也是狂丟51F 07/12 13:41 → rofellosx: 料理過程加油就算了 連成品後還是要加油..52F 07/12 13:41 推 Satoman: 推廣健康飲食，然後自己越吃越肥www53F 07/12 13:44 推 augm60: 畫面取鏡才是我看的重點 畫面很優54F 07/12 13:45 推 miayao417: 油 香菜 沾板，有這三樣他就什麼菜都做的出來55F 07/12 13:45 → kawazakiz2: 樓上忘記檸檬56F 07/12 13:45 → web946719: 胡椒跟鹽表示:57F 07/12 13:47 推 gundam0079: 推 winered: 花30分鐘上菜 花三小時掃廚房 XDDDDDDD58F 07/12 13:47 → msk127: 老外把八角當成普通香料而已R 還看過煮白飯加八角的勒59F 07/12 13:48 推 milu0666: 辣椒表示60F 07/12 13:49 → maiotosay: 喜歡和名流混，波登應該很瞧不起這種咖61F 07/12 13:49 推 VMX: 柯提斯帥多了.62F 07/12 13:49 → msk127: 其實奧立肥加的油只有主菜比較多 反正會配生菜沙拉 也還好63F 07/12 13:50 推 kawazakiz2: 波登早期曾經在書裡面說過很不爽奧利佛 → kawazakiz2: 他說奧利佛的節目看起來都像一堆甲甲65F 07/12 13:50 → msk127: 人家只是比較不愛運動而已嘛 又不像戈登會去比三鐵66F 07/12 13:50 → kawazakiz2: 是如果小時候在學校遇到一定會霸凌他的那種類型 → kawazakiz2: 可是當他看到奧利佛去改造小學飲食就改觀了68F 07/12 13:51 推 w6523489: 帶戒指髒髒der69F 07/12 13:51 → jazz19860929: 油多到可以炸薯條了70F 07/12 13:52 → kawazakiz2: 因為如果他有奧利佛那麼多錢又有名，早就去享受了71F 07/12 13:52 推 lovejamwu: 很愛看他煮東西..甚麼東西都用手抓跟掐.72F 07/12 13:52 → kawazakiz2: 根本就不會想去改善這種事情73F 07/12 13:52 推 koll: 髒 看他做菜 就是髒 東西亂抓亂擦 反正CCR還是很愛74F 07/12 13:52 → kawazakiz2: （以上是我買過4本波登的書的心得 → kawazakiz2: 到後來波登覺得奧利佛真的是個英雄76F 07/12 13:53 → web946719: 波登是幹嘛羨慕他啦 我覺得他自己也很有名啊XD77F 07/12 13:54 推 Vassili242: 波登自己就在爽啊78F 07/12 13:55 推 kawazakiz2: 他是就「已經很有錢又去幹這種明明就政府該做的事」 → kawazakiz2: 感到很佩服 → kawazakiz2: 順帶一提，波登本人也很討厭塑造出一堆大胖子的速食81F 07/12 13:57 推 steve1012: 過油不是炸82F 07/12 13:58 推 starport: 橄欖油可能比較健康沒關係?83F 07/12 13:58 → kawazakiz2: 波登現在也打算在紐約搞一個波登市集，裡面全都是亞洲 → kawazakiz2: 各國的路邊攤，而且希望原汁原味搬過去（價格除外85F 07/12 13:58 推 tyifgee: 必備 橄欖油跟捏爛86F 07/12 14:01 推 homerunball: RAWWWWWWWWWWW87F 07/12 14:02 推 gotohikaru: 倒油的影片看得好爽88F 07/12 14:04 → uligo: 麵粉灑在空中我還以為是LBJ要上場了89F 07/12 14:06 推 realsalt: 推kawazakiz90F 07/12 14:06 推 calvinhs: 我純看灑油灑鹽撒胡椒擠檸檬的氣勢91F 07/12 14:08 → rofellosx: 那影片是表戈登· 拉姆齊嗎?92F 07/12 14:10 噓 Mazda6680: 橄欖油有在健身的..還直接用喝的! 你以為是動物油喔..93F 07/12 14:11 推 CactusFlower: 大舌頭94F 07/12 14:13 → IkariD: 煎牛排 先抹橄欖油 在鍋子裡倒橄欖油 煎完切片再淋橄欖油95F 07/12 14:18 推 shallreturn: 我覺得比魯肉飯健康啦96F 07/12 14:21 推 dingcross: 看他節目可以學東西 可是他的動作我有點受不了XD97F 07/12 14:21 推 thedeadearth: TheFaith用兩個帳號逛八卦版唷@@98F 07/12 14:21 推 arnold3: 橄欖油很健康啊 一天一杯就不會有心臟病99F 07/12 14:22 → valenci: 得了不加手捏檸檬汁會死的病。100F 07/12 14:23 推 error123: 推 winered: 花30分鐘上菜 花三小時掃廚房 XDDD101F 07/12 14:28 推 xa1927: 他做菜各種用手戒指也不脫一直覺得好像髒髒的102F 07/12 14:33 推 AboveTheRim: 八卦是同樣TLC頻道。米其林大廚學堂主持人Heston的餐 → AboveTheRim: 廳超好吃。 Gordon Ramsay的餐廳還ok而已，而且客人 → AboveTheRim: 一半以上都中國人。 奧利弗偏平價餐廳，就普普105F 07/12 14:34 推 mtg: 老外其實會直接喝一小杯的橄欖油106F 07/12 14:35 推 rosemary251: 做菜不衛生 講話又含滷蛋 攝影又愛狂晃鏡頭107F 07/12 14:36 推 Sinkage: 橄欖油很健康 又不是夜市回鍋豬油108F 07/12 14:36 推 fox4519: 感覺還好啊...? → fox4519: 橄欖油又不是豬油沙拉油 而且有些本來就可以直接淋 我是 → fox4519: 覺得蠻香的111F 07/12 14:39 推 shylock1214: 我蠻喜歡奧利佛的阿!112F 07/12 14:40 推 annabearc: 有去他的餐廳吃過 當時不知道是他的餐廳只覺得裝潢美113F 07/12 14:42 推 qweertyui891: 橄欖油都能直接喝了 又不是豬油114F 07/12 14:43 推 namtad: 很愛香菜跟檸檬………115F 07/12 14:44 推 ym010273: 文化不同啊，橄欖油在歐美國家地位是料理界的聖水...116F 07/12 14:45 → comebuy01: 看推文心想台灣飲食衛生健康標準何時這麼高了117F 07/12 14:45 → ym010273: 相關研究也指出橄欖油對身體真的不錯，不過我覺得其實是 → ym010273: 使用橄欖油幾千年後的體質都適應了所以才用這麼兇119F 07/12 14:46 推 snowoer08: 速水那道菜油本來就是要加到這麼多的哦，沒有錯哦120F 07/12 14:46 推 ResGVirus: 台灣的餐飲衛生標準何時這麼高了XDDD 大推～121F 07/12 14:55 推 d200190: Extra-virgin我覺得味道滿重的，加那麼多會好吃嗎122F 07/12 14:56 推 freshboy: 以前不懂的時候 也覺得不要加油 可是真的難吃123F 07/12 15:00 推 NovemberQAQ: 阿就真的這樣加阿……124F 07/12 15:01 → freshboy: 現在稍微懂料理之後 才發現高油才好吃 重點要會控溫125F 07/12 15:01 推 zuzuk: 料理過程感覺很胎哥，但擺盤好看126F 07/12 15:04 推 chirssu: 說真的我覺得他很會做啊 橄欖油好ㄘ127F 07/12 15:05 推 jerry4302: 台灣人的飲食 唉128F 07/12 15:05 推 taiwanstrike: Gordon129F 07/12 15:05 推 Failiggy: 橄欖油是好油 所以加那樣不見得會有什麼問題 → Failiggy: 你用鬼島的地溝油當標準 那樣灑當然嚇死人131F 07/12 15:09 推 gm79227922: 油是食物美味的關鍵之一132F 07/12 15:09 推 q0r0p: 油用多少不代表要全吃下去 而且橄欖油算健康油種 → q0r0p: 同樣分量 豬油的負擔一定比橄欖油重134F 07/12 15:11 推 Failiggy: zzz71084482正解 鬼島人自己吃地溝油還幫人家吃純淨橄欖 → Failiggy: 油的外國人擔心東擔心西 簡直要笑破人家肚皮136F 07/12 15:11 推 nieco: 橄欖油冷用 用淋的137F 07/12 15:13 噓 songbaker: 橄欖油多吃一點又不會怎樣 → songbaker: 非飽和脂肪 是能有多肥 不要加熱過頭就好139F 07/12 15:15 推 folkblues: 料理節目正片結束後疑似是工作人員把菜吃掉，這種員工 → folkblues: 福利好好141F 07/12 15:15 → canappeco: 橄欖油人142F 07/12 15:17 推 liarsroomate: 每次看他用手在那邊糗（台語）就覺得一點也不好吃… → liarsroomate: …比較喜歡柯提滋和奈潔拉144F 07/12 15:17 推 Duncan7406: 冷用橄欖油很正常 撒多點也沒關係 一堆鬼島人常識...145F 07/12 15:20 推 rehdscoo: 推奧利佛146F 07/12 15:24 推 sleepmilk: 推。147F 07/12 15:25 → MAXcafe: 用他的食譜做菜 除了烤雞 其他都沒味道.......148F 07/12 15:27 推 espirit: 橄欖油跟豬油的熱量明明一樣高，用太多都不好149F 07/12 15:30 推 wynne556699: 讚嘆鬼島的民智。笑了150F 07/12 15:38 → azuel: 他在改善英國的飲食文化是有很大的貢獻的151F 07/12 15:46 推 byoung: 這龍蝦真她媽生152F 07/12 15:46 噓 gonna: 會嫌他油加太多得看看台灣的外食好嗎？ → gonna: 台灣外食的油多就算了還用一堆爛油154F 07/12 15:49 推 tingover: 橄欖油好東西欸 青菜燙一下直接拌就超讚155F 07/12 15:52 噓 qweertyui891: 熱量根本就不能當依據 難道喝啤酒會比喝牛奶健康?156F 07/12 15:56 推 Gestapo1121: 上面一堆不會煮菜的只會針對橄欖油在酸XDDD → Gestapo1121: 不要把橄欖油當成沙拉油來比較了158F 07/12 16:09 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 1 目前人氣: 28 累積人氣: 2257　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: bake ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9vyD (￣︶￣)ｂ rickey1270 說讚！ →K4322　 2 小時以前 餐廳很普＋1 有的做菜根本只是一場秀而已 →Pig9876　 1 小時以前 頂新油都不知道吃多少了，還怕橄欖油? →badudetude　 6 分鐘以前 好的油多吃一點有益身心健康～ 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.